


Introspection

by CultureisDarkBeer



Series: Mulder and Scully Attend Sex Therapy [2]
Category: Sex Education (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureisDarkBeer/pseuds/CultureisDarkBeer
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend some time on the couch of Dr. Jean Milburn. Part two has been added as requested for your reading pleasure. Warning: Reader discretion advised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to MonikaFileFan for being my Beta!

“I don’t know about this woman Scully,” Mulder said as they approached the house settled up in the hills. Mulder had been having second thoughts all day, but the closer they got the bigger the ache in his stomach grew.

“The least we can do is be cordial. Her son is dating our daughter,” Scully returned and fixed her violet skirt over her knee.

“Don’t remind me,” Mulder grumbled.

“He’s a sweet boy.”

“ _He’s_ not my concern.”

Scully consoled him, skimming his knee and tracing the inside of his thigh. For a moment he considered taking the scenic route. “She can take care of herself,” Scully reminded him. “She takes after her father.” Scully fluttered her lashes and flashed him an innocent smile.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Mulder returned.

—

Inside Jean’s home office, perched on her chairs, Mulder hadn’t been there five minutes before he had decided they had overstayed. He must have missed the memo that it was long skirt day as Jean had on a pleated black one that went well with Scully’s plum. Her dress was more conservative than the last time they had met. A simple black silk blouse with basic designs accompanied by a silver choker. This blouse, like the one before was knotted in the front. Mulder wondered if maybe she had a fetish where men were required to chew it open using only their teeth while strapped to a Texas Longhorn. Or maybe he was just in the mood for a juicy ribeye.

“Six years? But why?” Jean asked perplexed, pulling Mulder’s attention back towards the conversation.

“It wasn’t worth risking our friendship,” Scully answered.

“But you were attracted to each other?” Her probing gaze narrowed over her glasses. “I mean, you undressed for him on your first case.”

Mulder attempted to come to Scully’s rescue, but stumbled. “Well, that’s only proof that we were just friends because even though her soft, porcelain skin reflecting off the warm candle’s glow was close enough for me to reach my tongue out and lick it, I didn’t.”

“You are an odd bird aren’t you?” Jean responded with upturned lips.

Now it was Scully’s turn. “Someone who is more than a friend doesn’t restrain their obvious erection in their waistband while I check him for head wounds or allow me to nurse him to health naked in a bath and have nothing happen. Several times I might add. Not to mention shower together with little more than a glance.”

Jean’s eyebrows raised almost meeting her hairline. “Well, okay.. You spent the night together frequently when you were platonic?” They both nodded. “Hmm... Inhibited sexual desire perhaps.”

“We had desires,” Scully said sounding almost insulted.

Jean addressed Mulder. “Do you believe your proclivities for porn became an addiction? Perhaps masking intimacy issues?”

“No,” Mulder said shortly crossing his legs, immediately finding it uncomfortable and uncrossing them.

“When you had other relationships, it didn’t interfere?”

Mulder and Scully exchanged some knowing looks. Scully answered. “No… well... we worked through it.”

Jean crossed her legs to rest her portfolio. “Well this might be something worth exploring, how did they end?”

“Badly,” they both said in unison.

“How’s that?” Suddenly, very intrigued at their shared, quick response.

“They all died,” Scully said innocently.

“Pardon?” Jean asked pulling her glasses to the end of her nose so she could peak out the top.

“All our exes… They’re dead,” Mulder repeated, shrugging.

“Did you kill them?” Jean asked in her delightful sarcasm.

They paused and frowned. “No.”

“Are you certain?”

“Phoebe is still alive,” Mulder reminded Scully.

A line formed between Scully’s brows as they tried to merge. “And how would you know that?”

“I-I don’t,” Mulder stammered back, shifting in his seat. “I just know she left us alive.”

Okay,” Jean interrupted realizing the conversation was going nowhere. “Let’s fast forward shall we? If you weren’t having a sexual relationship with others and you weren’t having one with each other then how were you releasing your sexual desires? All self stimulation?”

She arched a brow as Mulder and Scully glanced at one another.

“I’ll admit I am a bit baffled,” Jean continued, shaking her head. “It’s obvious you were attracted to one another, there’s a clear devotion, whether you saw it or not you were in an exclusive relationship with each other. Why go all those years with only masturbatory gratification if the answer was right there?”

“My father,” Mulder finally murmured, defeated.

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Jean said pushing her black frames back towards her face. “And how did your father stall your sexual relationship?”

“He abducted Scully, stole her ova, medically raped her, experimented on children, made secret deals with aliens…”

“So pretty normal then,” Jean sighed, at a loss for another response. She turned to address Scully. “This trauma affected you.”

Scully swallowed hard shaking her head and wringing her hands. “Maybe it did.”

Scully glowed at Mulder taking his hand. “Mulder was patient with me. He’s been an incredible pillar of strength.”

“And he waited,” Jean said a little stunned. It was obvious she had yet to come across a couple so dedicated and committed without even pretense or labels.

“He did,” she said squeezing Mulder’s hand, and he squeezed hers in return.

“Did you feel responsible?” Jean asked, blinking hard.

Mulder avoided eye contact. “Yes. I’ve always taken responsibility for my father’s actions. Especially when it came to Scully.”

“Given your abduction,” Jean turned the page reading some of her previous notes. “Excuse me, multiple abductions, by several men, do you see that affecting your need for control in the bedroom.”

Scully gave Mulder a knowing glare. “Possibly.”

“I have some workbooks the two of you could be greatly helped by if you're interested, and aids to accompany them.”

Scully relented and gave her a nervous nod.

“Do you believe your son had a lot to do with your breakup?” She asked Mulder taking the pressure off of Scully.

“Scully suffered privately, she... I think it had a lot to do with my depression and when 2012 came and went it was like all our sacrificing was for nothing,” Mulder answered, scoffing, his eyes barely containing his pain.

“2012?”

“The armageddon,” he deadpanned.

Jean nodded and comforted her bottom lip with her tongue. “Right. Have you ever been on prescribed medication, Mr. Mulder?”

Mulder frowned, rolling his eyes. “No. Why do doctors always ask me that?”

Jean took a deep cleansing breath. “Let’s change tracks. You also mentioned a retarded ejaculation?”

“No need for name calling,” Mulder returned.

“Delayed ejaculation,” she restated. “Do you find it affecting your intimacy?”

“At times,” Scully answered.

“Dana, are you experiencing pain, dryness…”

“No, but I’ll have three orgasms before his one and we’re not young anymore. It can be exhausting,” Scully admitted and gestured towards Mulder’s smirking face.

“Th-r-e-e to one?” Jean said, her head physically retreating as if hit with her words.

Scully nodded.

Jean put her note folder down. “How about we take a break. Go out on the lanai?”

“That is a great idea,” Mulder said lifting himself up off the chair and holding a hand out for Scully.

“Do you know the way?” Jean asked as she put away her notes.

“Yes,” Scully acknowledged and led Mulder.

“Splendid! I’ll meet you in a moment.”

Jean returned carrying what Scully believed to be a vape. Scully watched her very casually lean against the railing and inhale deeply, holding the stick delicately between her fingers, tilting her head back exhaling systematically. A strange vision passed through Scully’s mind as if she was experiencing a preview of an orgasm Jean might experience.

“Do you partake?” She asked waving the smoke away from Scully’s eyes. It was obvious from the odor that there was much more than a nicotine based substance in the cartridge.

“No,” Scully answered not able to take her eyes off of it.

Jean held out the stick, “Would you like to try?”

Scully shook her head and smiled politely. “No, thank you.”

“Come on, Scully,” Mulder urged with a devious grin. “I’ve always wondered what you would do if you were that stoned.”

Not shying away from a dare, or maybe she just wanted to, Scully smiled warmly at Jean, gave Mulder a condescending blink of her eyes and held out her hand. Jean passed it to her.

Mulder laughed. “I never thought I’d see the day, Dana Katherine Scully, if only the nuns could see you now.”

Scully squinted her eyes at him and raised a brow, pushed the button and took a quick inhale without breaking eye contact. On the exhale Scully blew out large rings, only to back it up by filling the center forming an atomic bomb. Mulder pursed his lips.  

“Okay, Mulder. Your turn,” she said smugly.

Mulder grabbed it away from her over exaggerating his exasperation and took a good clean long inhale and held it, his eyes starting to water and Scully could almost feel the burn. He let it out in a smooth long stream, a walking stick of haze.

“You’re fairly good at that,” Jean remarked.

Mulder shrugged, but seemed to answer Scully. “Langley.”

“Should have known,” She huffed.

The conversation dulled and Scully lost track of time. The view was breathtaking. Mountains and streams. Wildlife under a clear blue warm sky. She wasn’t certain how anyone else was doing, but she didn’t feel a thing. Maybe she was immuned or it was weak. She wondered if anyone else was having any luck.

Mulder had a goofy smile on his face, but that was nothing that unusual. Jean appeared to be in her own world. Scully looked back out at the trees and they moved, not from a breeze, no, they moved in waves as if marching. She swallowed and felt the cilia in her trachea push the saliva down her throat. Each individual hair. Deep cleansing breaths she thought to herself, but that only made her feel the air pass through each bronchi and then the bronchioles. She started to panic. Was she supposed to remember to breathe? Would her body forget to do it on its own?

She had to take a step back from the railing and convince herself she wasn’t indeed floating out of her body.

Scully excused herself and walked in the house in search of some water still uncertain if she was going to stop breathing, but that fear was overtaken by concern over feeling her heart pumping the blood into her veins. Oh, no she worried, did she have to keep track of that too? Had her involuntary actions shut down and pushed all the responsibility into her conscious mind? What if she forgot, would her heart stop beating?

Back from her water adventure she stepped out on the patio ready to be sober again, a little angered that she would have to wait a full two hours for that to occur. Scully stopped mid thought and saw bright crimson. Jean and Mulder were in a fit of laughter - about her? And Jean, was sneaking in little touches all over Mulder. She touched his arm, patted his back, reached way up and squeezed his shoulder. Ran her hand along his chest and stomach on her way down.

Mulder stumbled back, avoiding her touch, but Scully still saw red. Like a bitch was going to bleed, kind of red. She moved between the two of them in an odd haze of temper and THC, plastering herself to his side and pushing her roughly out of the way with her body. Scully ran her hand along the line of his chest and abdomen where Jean had touched, as if her touch could erase it. Jean was jostled by her sudden movement and clearly surprised.

Scully ignored her too busy staring at Mulder. “Why were you letting her touch you?” she asked him quietly.

Mulder looked half-amused. “Did you find some alcohol while you were gone? You’re acting a little…strange. You know you shouldn’t mix the two.”

Her anger immediately rushed into her cheeks, but was quickly replaced by embarrassment. Maybe she misinterpreted the situation. Her brain was spinning inside her skull trying to find an exit.  And she wanted to leave, so she did, darting into the house and up the stairs searching for a bathroom to lock herself in.

Mulder found her in one of the bedrooms sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, never able to locate the bathroom. Without a word he approached her kneeling between her legs, drawing her close. She dropped her hands to his side and joined his Caspian seas which were currently eclipsed by his pupils. He was definitely feeling the effects as well.   

“What does it do to you when someone else puts their hands on me Scully?” he asked delicately. “Even when it’s innocent, does it still make you that crazy? Like you might do something violent? After all these years, do you continue to get that sick feeling, deep in the pit of your stomach? Does it make your chest hurt, your insides clench, your brain freeze? Answer me Scully.” He moved against her as he spoke, speaking directly into her eyes, his tone so even it made her whole body shiver and she lost all coherent thought. Mulder was in a mood, he knew damn well how she felt when other women paid him attention and that was always dangerous. Yet, Scully entertained his questions.

“Yes,” Scully answered breathlessly, closing in on his lips. “Sometimes I don’t recognize the person I’ve become. You’re the only one that brings that out in me and I hate it.”  

Mulder was adjusting her body as she spoke, bringing her hips to the very edge of the bed. “Good,” he said arrogantly stroking her hair and taking hold of her hand.

“Why is that good?” Scully asked, her eyes not able to leave his own, everything in the room floating around them.   

“Because that’s exactly how I feel when someone even talks to you. It’s always been that way. I feel jealous, covetous.”

“Always?” She stroked his chest through his shirt, pausing at one of his nipples.

Mulder nodded in an exaggerated manner.

“From the first time I saw you run your tongue over that plump, dangerously sensual, bottom lip of yours.” Mulder reached for her lip with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth and Scully let out a harsh moan. Mulder released her only for his teeth to settle in on her earlobe. She closed her eyes and tilted her head so he could work his way down her neck. Her finger hardening the nipple underneath it.  

“I want to feel your skin,” Scully demanded in her haze and thought, now she had done it. She had to touch him. That was worse than being high, an addiction to Mulder that ran through her veins. Now she couldn’t seem to focus on anything but touching more of him.

“Have you ever considered helping with an instruction video Mr. Mulder?” Jean asked, leaning against the doorway holding a cardboard box. “Because your penis would be a perfect demonstration model.”

Scully pulled away from Mulder, but she was so high and Jean’s voice so slow and distant she didn’t even mind that she was in the room. Scully lowered her gaze to see what had captivated Jean, following Mulder as he stood. Mulder’s jeans had bulged and were extended so profusely, it was borderline obscene.

Jean took long strides into the room and Scully laughed thinking her legs might be made of stilts. She sat the box on the desk. “This is actually my son’s room.”

“I apologize,” Scully said rosy cheeked. “I mistook it for the bathroom door.” Scully giggled. “Not that I used it for a bathroom.”

“Quite all right. A lot of people make that mistake.” Jean ran a hand through her hair. “Dana, I wasn’t trying to overstep my bounds.”

“No, no.” Scully said, shaking her head. “It’s me. I overreacted.”

“I brought the marital aids we were discussing. We could, very professionally, walk you through a scenario.” Jean held up three bars and flashed her addictively wide smile that Scully was forced to mimic. “And I brought some edibles, if you care to try. Pineapple delight.”


	2. From the Couch to the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully's daughter is dating Jean Milburn's son. So like any good parents they decide to become friends with his mother. Meanwhile, they take the opportunity for Jean to analyze their own relationship. Then things get weird.
> 
> Once again, thank you MonikaFileFan for all the work as my beta.

“Scully, we can head out if you want..” Mulder whispered in her ear sliding in beside her, but Scully didn’t move, still sitting on Jean’s son’s bed, her hands wouldn’t stop caressing Mulder’s arms. They were so hard. Harder than any part of her entire body. Harder than a frozen pizza. Mmm… pizza. She was famished, but too horny to worry about food and as she stroked his bicep, she might as well have been stroking her own clit.

Scully stood from the bed and headed towards Jean. She was so turned on, the mere friction of her legs were beginning to get her off. “We don’t want to be rude,” Scully commented with a crooked grin, taking a bar and stuffing a chunk in her mouth, laughing as the crumbs spilled from her cheeks.

Jean pointed the way, following them as if in a tango. Her bedroom, like the rest of the house was well appointed and blue. Out of the closet Jean wheeled what at first appeared as a coat rack, but on closer examination Scully thought it to be some type of torture device.

Jean locked down the wheels with her foot and unwrapped the cuffs. “Remember, as we work through this, we are performing an exercise. You may feel pain, it may unlock fears, but at any time you want to stop, if it becomes beyond your limits, or you no longer feel comfortable, we will stop immediately.” She met Scully’s eyes. “I’d like to think that we are unique in our abilities to sway back and forth across the line of professionalism and friendship. Given we are all under the influence, I’d think it’s best to acknowledge we are on the friendship side of our pendulum.”

Jean clapped her hands together and smiled at both of them. “So, who would like to test their levels of trust and volunteer for the restraints?”

“I’ll do it,” Scully said, her heart pounding in her chest nearly loud enough to drown out her own words.

“Scully,” Mulder replied, his shocked expression causing her to avoid his eyes.

“No, Mulder. I need to do this.”

The heat of Mulder’s fingers melded with her own as they rested at her shoulder. “I know what you want Scully, and you know how I feel about this.” His words were low and slow and she felt each one as the molecules seeped into her ear and settled in her heart.

“I want this,” she returned, covering his hand. Mulder savored the moments when she decided to take control, but he was always cognizant of her past when he was the pursuer.    

“There will be triggers so we need to proceed cautiously,” Jean continued, “That’s why I believe it’s important for me to observe the first time. We’re simply role playing. Keep in mind it’s a simulation for you to use later when you’re alone.”

She started with the cuffs, four separate ones, handing them to Mulder to place them around her wrists and ankles. They were a soft leather with thick padding. Each cuff then attached to the frame with a loud click. Mulder was methodical, moving agonizingly slow.  

“This may provoke unpleasant memories, which is why we need to establish a safeword. Do you have one?”

Scully nodded. “Okeechobee.”

Jean bit her lip and raised her brow. “Well, we’re all set then.”

Scully noticed the cold in Jean’s eyes melt away and her smile warm. Jean was beautiful from her cute little upturned nose to the dimples in her chin when she laughed too loud, to the sensual way she extended her neck. Even that was sexy. Scully appreciated every ounce of her beauty, every stray curl of her hair. What she longed for the most was what she was providing her now, a look inside, the vulnerability, the dents in her armor, and the wounded heart that still longed to be loved.

Pulled from her analytical mind with the final click of the cuffs, Jean asked, “Don’t forget, the biggest part of this exercise is trust. How do you feel Dana?”

Scully chuckled, her arms and legs splayed out on the bars, “Kind of silly being on this thing while you are both free.”

“What else do you feel?”

“High,” she giggled. And horny as hell she thought, but she knew logically it was due to coming down from their escapades on the patio. The giggling, was from the bar she recently devoured. It was so good, pineapple, mango, and walnuts all covered in coconut. Her mouth was salivating all over again. She tried her best to recover and focus. “I’m nervous. Frustrated. A little weak.” Scully’s tongue felt thick and the words were leaving slowly. Her eyelids heavy yet she wasn’t the least bit tired.

“You are not weak,” Jean assured her, “In fact you will come to realize, you have all the power.”

“The most torturous part of it all,” Scully continued, “As I imagine what he could do to me, what you are planning, all I can do is wait.”

“Use that, Dana,” Jean began softly and handed Mulder a blindfold. “Secure it tight. She must relent all her senses to you.”

Mulder’s fingers rubbed against her skin as her world went dark. Soft and rough, warm against her temple, her cheek, adjusting the blindfold. Soft music began to play, the notes of a dark song drifting through the room. Scully felt Jean and Mulder communicating yet she couldn’t hear a word. She sensed both of them close, could feel them watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and the anticipation of him touching her was aching along her skin. The blackness floating outward and drifting back in was getting to her.

Jean spoke first. “I will begin demonstrating for Mulder. He will disrobe you. We will leave your undergarments on to make you more comfortable. Try your best not to make a sound. Absorb.”

Once again she felt Mulder’s familiar hands on her, unbuttoning her blouse, removing her skirt. Then time stood still. Suddenly, a soft brush across the skin of her back made her immediately awaken from Mulder’s comforting touch.

A feather, she realized, had been trailed down her spine. Jean removed it, but it was instantly replaced by something else, something rougher, with thin strands that caught at her skin as she stroked it where the feather had been. The feather came back, stroking along her butt and down her thighs. Scully shivered as Jean softly stroked it over the back of her knee and down to her foot. Then she moved the feather back up her body via the other leg. It covered every inch of the back of her body before she pulled away. Then the rougher object returned, moving across her skin, mirroring the feather’s trail exactly. Her breath caught and gooseflesh rose along the pathways of the wisping feather. Where the softness had made her shiver all over, the rougher trail made her writhe. The sensations were maddeningly erotic.

Next, were her shoulder blades. It lingered there, slowly whispering over that skin carefully. The feather pulled away and the instant it left her skin she struck, flogging Scully with rough little tails. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, her back arching, spine bowing. Jean struck again and again, only striking those tender spots that the feather had paid such special attention to. She gasped as her heart was trying to pound out of her chest. Her eyes flew open under the blindfold with tears streaming down her cheeks silently, but freely before Jean stopped. It made Scully wonder if that was what she was aiming for - to break her spirit. The whips smarted, but Scully wouldn’t describe it as pain as much as feeling, forcing her into the moment, into the present. Forcing all the hidden internal struggle she’s ever felt up to settle on the surface.

When the feather returned it was different. Not in feeling, but… it was Mulder. Somehow, she just knew that he now had the feather and Jean had the tails. Even as her heart pounded in her ears, sounds were magnified and her skin sang with tingling expectancy.

She wondered if Jean was timing the feather contact to the timing of the flogging. It seemed that way the longer she stood there, exposed and waiting. And it was a torturous realization, because when Mulder started, he lingered for the longest time on her rear, that soft relentless feathering. Of the two touches, Scully thought the feather was the cruelest. As soon as Mulder let up, she immediately felt the sharp bite of the tails. The snapping across her tender flesh echoed in the room as her eyes rolled back in her head, absorbing it all.

It went on and on, striking again and again until she longed for the pain. With each strike another demon escaped her, another man that dared to contain her, Pfaster, Tooms, Gerry, Duane - pounded out of her existence. Every glass ceiling, every dead end, every impenetrable wall, all those years they suffered, all of it stripped bare and beaten away. Until finally all that remained was who she was at her very basic and the sound of Mulder’s ragged breath, the smell of his attraction, and their invisible impenetrable tether. Scully began to move with the strikes, circling her hips, the pain lifting her mind to a fuzzy haze, until all she wanted was Mulder. She needed him so badly she thought she would come if he so much as touched her.

Scully felt a soft strap against her lips and instantly parted them. “Bite down on that,” Jean ordered. “You’re irritating your lip.” She did as she was told and it was instant relief to have something firm to release into.

They began again and she rolled with it, but when Mulder’s feather brushed her inner thigh, a breath away from her clit, she nearly came undone. She didn’t know if she could stop herself when the tiny whips replaced that cruel feather. Scully’s breaths were hard and short as they slapped at her sensitive thighs relentlessly. Her back bowed as she tugged on the straps holding her upright. She rocked up on her toes as the whips finally hit that spot on her groin, and she came, gyrating against the cuffs, biting down on the strap, keeping silent if she didn’t count her loud panting breaths.  

“Fuck,” Mulder panted, and that was all. She could feel them studying her for impossibly long minutes as she recovered. Scully’s release had been involuntary, and done very little to ease the ache she had for him. Her pulse still beat in time to the blood pounding in her veins and every inch of her wanted Mulder inside of her, against her, touching her. Her hips made little involuntary circling thrusts as they watched her. She was certain some of her heightened awareness could be allotted to the weed, but the want was all Mulder.

Finally, she felt Mulder moving to the front of her body. In a concerned tone, he whispered in her ear, “How do you feel Scully?”

Scully let the strap fall from her mouth. “I want you Mulder, please.”

“Scully, Jean is still here. She’s watching,” he whispered back.

“I don’t care Mulder,” she grumbled, impatiently. “I can’t wait any longer! Please.”

Abruptly, Mulder released her breasts from her bra. Scully took deep breaths, noises bellowing out of her throat. He began to move the feather along her front, starting with her cheek, covering the front of her body with soft caresses. He mirrored the movement, but his lips replaced the tiny whips. The pattern was already familiar, but still she agonized over what he would do next. The feather followed her abs down to her core and when it drug through the little moisture there, she heard Jean suck in a gasp.

Scully’s head fell back and took in harsh breaths as Mulder made contact with her breasts again. Her nipples hard and aching for more while he caressed her for long moments, her body on the brink of release when he stopped. Then she heard him unzip his pants. She wanted to sob in relief just at the sound. Mulder slowly moved to her back and she heard her underwear rip, felt it tear from her body. Her breath escaped her as the tip of his cock stroked her entrance. “Is this what you want Scully,” he said, his voice rough and affected.

Her mouth was so dry she could hardly get a sound out, but managed a small, “yes.”

He poised there for long moments, tilting her hips and quivering against her. Working himself in agonizingly slow, teasing her more. It wasn’t the hard thrust she wished for, but it was him. It felt so good she wanted to cry. When he was completely immersed she felt hard strong vibrations around her swollen lips as her insides clenched around him.

The base of his cock had an artificial vibration that pulsed through her and she wanted more. His mouth moved to her ear. “Jean wants to assist,” he whispered, but Scully didn’t care, she just needed him to move.

Scully nodded. “Yes, anything.”

She felt Jean’s presence in front of her before she spoke in a surprisingly technical voice, freeing both of Scully’s hands, but leaving her feet still shackled, and placing one delicately on her own breast. “I want you to move your hand on me in the way you would like it done to you, and I will reciprocate with my own hand - understand?”

Scully nodded, so keyed up she couldn’t even speak. “Mulder will be observing,” she concluded. “Remember you always have your safe word.” The other hand she placed something on her index and middle finger. “These are vibrating fingers. I have my own set and will mirror your movements.”

Scully wasn’t thinking, still high, still stimulated, every nerve ending screaming for Mulder. Jean turned it on and Scully immediately plunged it inside Jean. Surprised, Jean let out a moan and Mulder whispered, “It’s okay. Easy. Enjoy it Scully. I love you.”

Those last three words moved through her like heat from the sun in the middle of August. His mouth moved between her neck and shoulders, kissing and licking the spot there, right on the tendon, that perfect sensitive spot. He paused, then sucked at it savagely, the very moment he plunged into her, hammering with the hardest, fastest thrust she could want. It was a wonderful, brutal angle, and pleasure scalded her core.

Scully’s hips were held immobile in his hands. She had no way to move with him or away from him, even her toes lifted slightly off the floor. All the while, Jean took care of her, massaging her breasts, using those brilliant vibrating fingers around her sensitive bundle of nerves. Mulder was making this perfect little noise low in his throat, deep but almost helpless, as though he couldn’t believe what was happening or how much it excited him. The third time he made that noise, Scully came, screaming, but Mulder didn’t stop, still pounding, one hand snaking from her hip and up over to her one free breast. The pleasure jolted directly from her breasts to deep inside her core, where his cock worked her furiously.

Then Jean removed the blindfold with one swift yank and Scully stared up and back at Mulder who leaned down to kiss her, his lips and tongue coating her cotton-dry mouth. With his kiss, her core coiled and Scully looked over at Jean’s hooded smoldering eyes, realizing her vibrating fingers were still moving over Jean’s body.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Jean moaned uncontrollably as she gripped onto the bar, her voice gaining an octave nearly breathless. But it only made Mulder and Scully both chuckle and slow.

“We’re not going to stop,” Mulder explained in bated breath. “When it comes to us, we don’t give up and no man is left behind.”

Scully looked up at Mulder for approval and he nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead. Jean understood and as Scully’s eyes closed Jean crushed her soft mouth onto hers. Jean’s petite, sexy, small-framed body leaning against her own. Scully registered that it felt beyond strange to be kissed by such a delicate, moist mouth as Jean moved her lips against her, her graceful tongue dancing into her mouth as Mulder groaned behind her. She returned her movements, concentrating on Jean’s talented fingers and Mulder's driving force behind her, allowing the pleasure to flower from her core up into every region of her existence. Jean’s lips fell away following her way down her body until they buried themselves between her spread open thighs.

Scully gasped and held onto Mulder’s wrists as Jean licked at her with long, perfect strokes, while Mulder worked his cock inside her. She sucked at her and Scully whimpered. The second release built so powerfully she didn’t know how to stop it. One hand grabbing hold of the bar, the other threading through the back of Jean’s platinum strands, a mix of intense and aching pleasure jolted through the parts of her body that Mulder and Jean had played like an instrument. She was perfectly tuned to their touch now and craved more.

Jean worked her way back up to Scully’s lips and Mulder’s thrusts stuttered for a moment in distraction. Scully could feel his focus move onto Jean’s fingers circling her clit, watching them kiss and touch before his eyes. Mulder had one hand at Scully’s hip, the other still a vise on her breast. He rocked into her with a furious pace. Slamming, again, again, again, his breathing harsh and ragged enough that she could hear it over her and Jean’s own emphatic moans.

Scully focused on Mulder’s signature high pitched grunt and she shuddered as the waves of pleasure took her for a third time. His arms wrapped around her as he allowed himself to come with her, and Scully felt every tremor as he poured inside of her, making those sounds she loved deep in his throat. Jean followed close behind them as she touched herself, screaming at a pitch almost too high for the human ear.

Mulder’s hard arms tightened around Scully’s waist, his face touching the top of her hair. Her head fell back and cheek rested against his now sweaty chest. He felt divine. He smelled divine.

“You’re so beautiful, Mulder,” Scully told him. She couldn’t keep it in and Mulder sent her a glance that seared inside her. A shock of pleasure shot directly through her core. Mulder grinned and waved his brow, his ego never immune to her admiration.

Jean ever the professional, had already pulled away, leaving them with towels and allowing them time to dress. “Were you okay with all that?” Mulder asked after releasing her from the last of her shackles by her ankles.

“It was different, but not bad or maybe it was the drugs,” she sighed with a smile.

Mulder laughed, but he stopped as he caught something in her eyes. “I missed this Scully,” he replied. “I missed _my_ Scully.”

Scully wanted to respond, but he gripped her hair and leaned down to kiss her. It was a desperate kind of kiss, like he was starving for her, as though the distance they had unknowingly created after their daughter left them for college had affected him. Scully kissed him back with all of the pent-up longing he had built inside her. There was so much she wanted to tell him, about her feelings, about him, so she tried to put it into the kiss, into their touch. They were much better at communicating their feelings in that manner, always had been.

Jean appeared shortly after they had reached the bottom of the stairs, snacking on a bag of potato chips to satisfy her munchies.

“You two are magnificent,” Jean returned wearing a grin. “You did very well. Next time I know another great activity we can try.” She held out her bag. “Chip?” she offered with her mouth full. Her sinfully full lips curving into a sensuous smile.

Mulder and Scully shared a look. “Next time?” they asked in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
